


After Hours

by pierrotfiend



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrotfiend/pseuds/pierrotfiend
Summary: Maka and Stein investigate new witch abilities and fall for each other along the way.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Franken Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. A Research Proposal

“Now then, who shall I take apart first?” Stein looked menacingly at the gang and adjusted the screw in his head.

Maka froze in horror as Stein took hold of her. She couldn't move except to tremble in fear. Stein wrapped an arm around her torso, supporting her weight, and then snaked his hand up her chest. He let his hand come to rest against her throat pulled her face up slightly. With his other hand, he gently brushed his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt. She shuddered, but felt a heat pool in her stomach. She blushed in embarrassment, hoping that Soul wouldn’t notice, that someone would come save them soon. 

Stein leaned down until his lips brushed against her ear. “Such silky, smooth skin. Now where should I stick my scalpel in first?” 

He then removed his hand quickly and began rummaging around in his lab coat pocket. As frightened as she was, Maka almost missed the warmth of his hand. It soon returned, this time holding a pen. She stared at the pen apprehensibly, wondering what it could be possibly be for. She was interrupted mid-thought when Stein uncapped the pen and drew a line horizontally across her stomach and then another one from below her ribs to just above her skirt. The pen scratched across her smooth skin, leaving her shivering in pleasure and fear. 

“Bastard…” she tried to shout, but it came out closer to a whisper. “If you don’t stop right this instant I’m gonna… I swear it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” 

Ever since the day that the gang had gone to apprehend Stein at his lab, Maka had had conflicted feelings about the enigmatic professor. 

Class had just finished and the gang had started to pack up their bags. Maka looked forward to whatever Soul was making for dinner — always something good. She stared into space dreamily, hungry already. A sharp voice brought her back to reality. “Maka, may I have a word?” Stein asked.

“Uh oh, miss perfect’s in trouble?” Black Star taunted.

Maka glared at Black Star and then stood up and walked over towards Stein. Soul shot her a concerned look, but she tried her best to appear unfazed. She waved the others goodbye with a cheerful face, but secretly she was worried. What could Stein possibly want with her? She was still uncomfortable being in his presence, especially alone. Still, she wouldn’t let that get to her. She was too brave to be afraid of that bastard. 

As she approached the front of the classroom, Stein gave her a sly smile. “If you don’t mind coming to my office I’d like to discuss a few things with you. I can also offer you some tea, — if you’re interested that is.”

“Uh alright, but I have to get home soon. Soul will be waiting for me.” Not completely the truth, but she didn’t want to let her guard down around him. Not only would she be alone with the creep, but alone with him in his office. Maka sensed that she should be careful, but she never was one to back down from a perceived challenge. Plus, some part of her longed to be close to him again. She was usually rational and careful, but something about Stein made her willing to take risks. 

Walking into his office, Maka wasn’t surprised at all. Papers were scattered across every flat surface and cigarette buts littered the floor. Of course he never bothered to clean up. She even saw what looked to be a blood stain in the corner. Spooky. 

“Sensei, don’t you ever tidy up in here?” she chided.

“No point. It’ll get messy by the next day anyways. Why, you offering to help?”

“….No. Well, unless you’d want some help.” She turned away, embarrassed.

Stein gathered a stack of papers in his arms, revealing a chair underneath. He gestured for her to sit down and deposited the papers carelessly onto his desk. He fumbled in his coat pocket for a cigarette and lit one, inhaling deeply. He let out a sigh, and tendrils of smoke escaped his mouth and floated lazily to the ceiling. He turned back towards her and his gaze swept slowly over her entire body, lingering on her chest and legs. Maka looked away uncomfortably, a slight blush threatening to appear across her face.

Stein regained his composure and looked back up into her eyes. “Well I promised you a cup of tea, isn’t that right?” Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked out of the room.

While waiting for him to return, Maka fidgeted anxiously. The way that he had looked at her made that warm feeling from before return to her stomach.

Stein returned minutes later, two cups in hand. He gave one to her and kept the other for himself. Maka took the mug and brought it up to her lips, then decided better. If there was anyone that she shouldn’t accept drinks from it was Stein! What if he was trying to poison her or knock her out and operate on her. Hadn’t Spirit said something about that?

Upon seeing her intently suspicious expression, Stein chuckled and held out his own cup. “I didn’t poison it, if that’s what you’re thinking. Here, you can have mine instead if you want.”

Maka shook her head, embarrassed, and took a sip of hers, but made a face as soon as the liquid touched her tongue. “This isn’t even tea Professor. It’s coffee!”

“Oh whoops! They’re essentially the same, though. I must need to adjust my screw.”

Maka smiled. Even though Stein creeped her out sometimes, other times he seemed totally harmless. He really must have a screw loose. Seeing his dejected look made her want to comfort him. “Don’t worry about it! I don’t mind. All caffeine’s good caffeine. But anyways, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh! That was… hmmm well I was wondering if you’d be interested in working on a research project with me. You have a phenomenal skill for reading soul wavelengths for your age and plenty of academic enthusiasm. You always seem bored with your classwork, so if you’d like to help me out with this research you could focus your great mind on something worthwhile. “

“Well I’ve always wanted to do actual research… what exactly are you working on?”

“Have you noticed that it’s become more difficult recently to detect witches’ wavelengths recently? If I’m right — and I’m almost certain I’m right — they’ve managed toimprove their magic again, to conceal themselves from people like us. With every shift in witches’ abilities it’s up to us meisters to figure out how to crush them again. Unless we want another disaster on our hands.”

Maka was focused intently on his words. She’d noticed the change, but didn’t know the reason for not finding as many witches recently. If Stein was right, that could put all of her friends in danger.

While she pondered Steins words, he rested his face against his palm and sighed. “I’d love to have you work on this with me, but it might be dangerous. Your life might even be at risk.”

Maka raised her chin and looked him in the eyes. “ Im not scared.”

Stein smirked and then his face settled into an expression she couldn’t read. “Then that’s settled.”

Stein briefed her on what methods they would be using to study the witches — first observing them from afar and then possibly studying the magic of one who had been caught. Maka wasn’t quite sure how much she had agreed to, but if it would keep her friends safe it was certainly worth it. 


	2. Investigations

Maka walked across town on her way to meet up with Stein for the first time since they spoke after class. It was starting to get dark outside and leaves crunched underneath Maka’s feet as she paced towards the building Stein had specified. She was familiar with this side of town, as it was where she often ended up when dealing with witches, but usually she had Soul with her. She tensed, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Was she being watched? She tried scanning for nearby souls, but didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

She looked searched the walls around her, hunting for building numbers, but trying not to draw attention to herself. At last she found #44, where Stein had agreed to meet her. What an ancient looking building. It was covered by dense vines and looked like it might crumble to dust any minute.

Maka looked around hesitantly, then pulled the rusty door open and stepped into the building. Before her eyes had a chance to adjust, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle. An arm shot out, grabbing her by the waist, while another clamped over her mouth before she could make any sound. Her heart pounded and her eyes started to water. Though she was a powerful meister, she felt vulnerable without her weapon.

“Relax. It’s just me,” Stein’s voice whispered directly into her ear. “You were followed. Next time dress a little less like a DWMA student if you don’t want to be noticed around here. Let’s head out the back and I’ll show you a place where we can observe the neighborhood without being spotted.”

Stein released his grip on her and she tried to calm her nerves. She could still feel her heart threatening to beat out her chest. She smoothed down her skirt before looking expectantly up at him. Without warning he leaned towards her and grabbed her hand. She was thankful for how dark it was, as she must have turned bright red.

“It’s dark and these abandoned buildings can be dangerous if you don’t know your way around,” Stein reasoned and abruptly headed deeper into the building.

After the pair reached their destination — on top of one of the nearby buildings — Stein gestured to a small alcove. He walked over to it and kneeled near the low brick wall surrounding the edge of the roof then slumped over onto his stomach. Several of the bricks were missing, giving him a good view of the street below. Maka followed his lead, her side brushing right up against his in the tiny space. She scolded herself for getting worked up about being so close to him. She should be focused on their mission, not thinking dirty thoughts about that creep. Ugh… who in the world was she becoming. Before Stein, she’d been able to remain serious when school was involved. Lately she’d barely been able to focus around him.

Stein silently pointed to a woman walking down below. She looked ordinary, if somewhat scantily dressed. “See that? I bet you can’t sense it with your soul, but that’s a witch. She might not seem suspicious, but if you concentrate completely you can see a faint tinge to her soul. If only I could take her back to my lab and get a closer look.”

Maka shivered. Whenever Stein talked about his lab or dissections it made her nervous. She could always feel the madness radiating off of him in these types of situations. Shaking away these anxious thoughts, Maka focused intently on the woman ambling along on the street below. Although on the surface her soul had appeared like any other normal person’s, on closer inspection there was something off about it. looked like something rotten spilling from between the cracks in her soul. She concentrated on trying to see the shape of the woman’s soul until she was jolted back to her senses. The woman was looking directly at her, likely sensing her meister soul. She had faced so many witches before; it was just a part of her life, but somehow she felt frozen with fear.

“Well, looks like our cover’s blown. Let’s get out of here before anyone worth worrying about realizes we’re here.” Stein stood up straight and held out a hand to pull Maka up from the ground. She gladly accepted it, still a little shaken from the fear she felt when that witch looked into her eyes.

The two hurried down the stairs and out the building, soundlessly traversing the streets back to the academy. As they got closer to the academy, Steins gate became irregular and Maka thought she even heard him yawn a few times. Of course. He never seemed to take care of himself and lately she had noticed that he was barely getting enough sleep. He had even fallen asleep a couple of times while teaching class.

Stein stumbled back towards his office with Maka following right behind, concerned about him. She set down her bag and walked over to the couch, wanting to catch her breath and allow the adrenalin to wear off.

Before she could sit down, she looked up and saw Stein standing wearily in front of her. He looked as if he was trying to say something, but before he could get any words out his eyes closed and he collapsed onto Maka, pushing her backwards onto the couch. The air was knocked out of her lungs and her eyes began to water. It took her a moment before she realized exactly what had happened. She was sandwiched between Stein and the couch, his face resting next to hers. She could feel each breath he took, exhaling softly on her neck. His body felt so warm on her chilled skin.

Maka froze as she tried to think of what to do. The warmth of Stein on her and the warmth growing in her own body made it difficult to think. She tried to shift underneath him in order to free herself, but the movement stirred Stein and he reached up to still her, his hand coming to rest on her chest. His fingers delicately pressed her back down, keeping her from moving. Only the thin fabric of her shirt separated his hand from her bare skin. Stein’s other hand drifted towards her face and he brushed his thumb softly against Maka’s lips.

She had barely been touched before by the opposite sex and had absolutely no experience with any situation remotely like this one. She knew it was wrong and that Stein would never touch her like this if he was aware of what was going on, but part of her was excited by it.

“Maka….” he mumbled, shifting his leg between her own. She could feel something hard pressing against her thigh. Her face turned bright red. His eyes opened slowly and he gazed up at her, a smile spreading across his sleepy face. His hand reached up and stroked her neck. “Just wanna… cut you open. So beautiful.”  
Stein’s words finally jolted Maka to her senses. She stood up abruptly, pushing his off of her and ran out of the room.

As she arrived home, Soul was on the couch. He looked over at her and welcomed her back home. She wouldn’t make eye contact and mumbled an incoherent response. Soul gave her a questioning look, which she ignored as she hurried up the stairs. She shut the door to her room, heart pounding furiously. Shit. What in the world happened back there. That was completely inappropriate. Obviously. Stein was a professor and should have know better, but he hadn’t seemed entirely awake. Maybe he thought he was dreaming… not that that really made it any better. Maka remembered the look that he had given her while stroking her skin and shivered. He had called her beautiful, but also suggested that he wanted to dissect her. It was so wrong, but she wanted to see him again. She almost wished that she hadn’t left when she did, but deep down she knew it was for the best. Something was up with Stein. Whether it was the madness or something else entirely she didn’t know, but somehow he seemed… off, even stranger than before.

Maka crawled into bed and slumped down on her side. She still felt aroused and that made her feel bad, but for now she just wanted to indulge in a little pleasure. She reached a hand down underneath her skirt, her breath hitching as she stroked her fingers against the crotch of her panties. She thought of Stein groping her chest as she slipped her fingers underneath her panties and began to rub them against her clit.

She had almost reached climax when she heard a knock at the door. Goddamnit. “Hey, Maka. Are you alright? You seemed upset.”

“Just a second!!” She quickly fixed her clothes and tried her best to look casual before Soul came in.

Soul walked cautiously into the room, his eyes settling on Maka, who was perched tensely on her bed. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to be thinking intently about something. “You were out doing research with Stein, right? Did something happen? Just say the word and I’ll give him the worst beating of his life.”

Maka blushed even more somehow, regretting leaving her door unlocked. “No, it’s not what you're thinking! Ummm… I’m just feeling kind of sick.”

“Are you sure? I can still hassle Stein a bit if that would make you feel better,” Soul joked.

“Hmmm… well, I’ll get back to you about that,” Maka said and finally smiled.


End file.
